


02:17 пополуночи

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан в подарок на арт авторства Yukich</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><a href="https://itmages.ru/image/view/1848787/3341f9eb"></a><br/>      <img/><br/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	02:17 пополуночи

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в подарок на арт авторства Yukich
> 
>   
> [](https://itmages.ru/image/view/1848787/3341f9eb)  
>    
> 

– Я проиграл две партии подряд и... – Спок придвинулся ближе к столу и испытующе посмотрел на своего капитана.

Но Джим не смутился от проницательности этого взгляда. Возможно, впервые за время их совместной службы у него появился шанс быть королём положения. Он на манер Спока вскинул одну бровь и позволил себе интригующую улыбку.

– ...и это значит, я выиграл наш спор, и ты должен выполнить его условия.

Звучало очень многообещающе, по крайней мере, для Джима, но Спок ни словом, ни жестом не отреагировал на эту фразу, заставив Кирка продолжить свою тираду.

– И если ты не забыл, а я уверен, что ты со своей фантастической памятью не мог забыть того, что я сказал тебе сорок минут назад, за следующие сутки ты должен совершить по отношению ко мне что-нибудь эмоциональное, при этом не профессиональное, а личное. Надеюсь, мне не стоит предлагать вариант?

Джим снова вскинул брови, ожидая какую-нибудь реакцию, и в упор уставился на Спока. На самом деле он мог бы придумать тысячу и один вариант того, что вулканец, как товарищ или друг мог бы сделать ему и ради него, но предпочитал, чтобы Спок проявил инициативу. Хотя бы крошечный шаг навстречу, чтобы Джим понял, что тонкая связь взаимопонимания, установившаяся между ними после победы над Ханом и время от времени дающая о себе знать, не плод его неуёмной фантазии, а объективная реальность, как сказал бы сам Спок.

– Я думаю, это было бы лишним, – наконец ответил вулканец и засобирался на выход из каюты Джима, заставив его в который раз почувствовать досаду. Спок мог задержаться хотя бы на несколько минут дольше, вне рамок отмеренного логикой стандарта, но старпом этого не сделал. Но с другой стороны он и не отказал Джиму, принял условия его игры, а значит, эта история так или иначе будет иметь продолжение.

– Встретимся завтра на мостике, – бросил вулканцу Кирк, когда тот уже почти достиг дверей, и увидел, как Спок на мгновение остановился и, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

– Всенепременно, капитан, – ответил вулканец и вышел в коридор, оставив Джима наедине с горой недописанных отчётов.

Что ж, сейчас они были даже к месту. У Джима появилась возможность занять себя чем-то важным и полезным до наступления новых суток, которые он собирался провести в сладостном ожидании действий Спока. А потому, когда через три часа, Кирк рухнул на свою постель, он не чувствовал усталости, а только предвкушение.

* * *

Джим проснулся раньше звонка будильника и первым делом проверил терминал. Глупо было надеяться, что Спок устроит ему какой-нибудь сюрприз прямо с утра, но Кирк всё-таки надеялся. Увы, на его компьютер помимо прочих писем действительно пришло сообщение от Спока, однако, ничего личного в нём не было, всего лишь перечень систем, которые нуждались в тестировании в ближайшее время. Письмо было совершенно стандартным, и Джим быстро его закрыл, решив, что у вулканца есть ещё восемнадцать часов на то, чтобы сделать ему что-нибудь неожиданное и приятное.

– Капитан на мостике! – сообщил Павел Чехов, стоило только сделать первый шаг из турболифта. Джим кивнул и удостоился сдержанного кивка в ответ со стороны уже нёсшего вахту Спока. Никаких изменений на рабочем месте, ожидаемо, не наблюдалось, и даже кофе подала старшина Рэнд, как это обычно и бывало. Смена оказалась на удивление спокойной, даже нудной. Джим подпёр подбородок кулаком, наблюдая за рабочими манипуляциями старпома. Спок был сама деловитость, образец для профессионального подражания и только. Если бы вулканец провернул сейчас какой-нибудь фортель, Джим, наверное, даже смог бы удивиться искренне. Однако Спок работал прилежно, а Кирк продолжал упорно ждать. Ждать неизвестно чего.

Из груди вырвался непроизвольный вздох.

– Капитан, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? – в мгновение ока Спок оказался рядом и уже буравил Джима внимательным взглядом. Можно ли это было считать началом чего-то удивительного?

– Не хуже, чем обычно, – осторожно ответил он, боясь спугнуть намечающийся душевный порыв старпома.

– Ваш ответ не несёт в себе конкретики, из чего я могу сделать заключение, что вам действительно нехорошо. Идите в лазарет, я заменю вас.

Вот так, холодно и безразлично, всё по существу. Можно ли было назвать такое предложение чем-то особенным по отношению к Джиму? Скорее наоборот. Кирк снова вздохнул.

– Со мной всё в порядке. – Джим поднял полный надежды взгляд на Спока, – что-то ещё?

– Нет, капитан, – отрезал Спок и не спеша проплыл к своей ненаглядной консоли.

Ну и ладно! Было очевидно, что Спок не будет рушить свой праведный образ посреди вахты, а потому оставалось только снова подпереть подбородок кулаком и любоваться открывшимся видом на трудовую деятельность вулканца. Благо место у Джима было самое выгодное, фактически в партере.

Время шло, а вместе с ним проходили и текущая смена, и назначенные спором сутки. И это начинало нешуточно беспокоить. Старпом проигнорировал его и даже не предложил совместно отобедать, что совсем не вязалось с выстроенной капитаном теорией поведения вулканца. Однако пока хронометр не показал смену даты, у Джима не было права требовать сатисфакции и оставалось лишь хладнокровно встречать каждую упущенную Споком возможность.

«Отправишься инспектировать научный отдел в одиночестве? – Пожалуйста!»

«Настало время для уединённой медитации? – Да сколько угодно!»

«Жизненно необходимо написать рапорт по последней миссии вместо ужина? – Конечно-конечно!»

Но когда до наступления полуночи осталось четыре минуты, даже железное самообладание Джима дало сбой. Ведь становилось яснее ясного, что стойкий вулканец вовсе не собирался выполнять условия сделки и нашёл какую-то лазейку в формулировке задания, давшую ему возможность откреститься от причуды капитана. И вот это задевало сильнее всего. Джим не требовал многого, всего лишь небольшой знак дружеской привязанности, если уж Спок не мог предложить ему большего.

Кирк сидел за столом, считая утекающие минуты, когда экран монитора замерцал сигналом входящего сообщения. Это Спок прислал ему очередное стандартное письмо с вложенным видеофайлом и временем начала просмотра. 02:17. Глубокая ночь по меркам Земли и самый разгар гамма-смены по меркам «Энтерпрайза». Джим мог бы оставить письмо до утра, но работа, как всегда, была лучшим соратником в борьбе с разочарованием.

Он задал параметры начала просмотра согласно рекомендациям Спока, и чёрный экран стал на несколько тонов светлее. Джим сразу же узнал свою каюту, непогашенный монитор терминала и себя, лежащего на кровати после работы над отчётами чуть меньше суток назад. Его окружала тьма, и только отсветы экрана говорили о том, что корабль никогда не спит. Не спал и другой обитатель «Энтерпрайза». Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд с начала просмотра, а в кадре появился ещё один человек. Нет, не человек – вулканец. Джим узнал бы Спока по одному лишь силуэту, лёгкой сутулости спины и точным выверенным движениям. На мгновение старпом закрыл собой всё остальное пространство, и сердце Джима упало вниз, когда он подумал, что на этом запись и оборвётся. Но экран опустел, и Спок медленно прошёл к кровати Джима. 

Его шаги, как всегда, были невесомыми, и Джим понял, почему тогда не проснулся. Ночной посетитель не хотел его разбудить, он лишь хотел дать Джиму то, о чём он не мог попросить вслух, устроив этот глупый спор. Спок медленно наклонился над спящим капитаном, его руки упёрлись в жёсткий матрас кровати, и губы вулканца в поцелуе быстром и нежном коснулись щеки Кирка. И всё.

Потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы Спок покинул каюту Джима, оставив того в неведении на следующие сутки. Сутки, полные ожиданием того, что уже случилось.

Джим остановил запись и встал из-за стола. Его маленький мир опрокинулся и собрался заново, и он точно знал, что следует сейчас предпринять. Как и Споку, ему потребовалось меньше шестидесяти секунд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние, разделяющее их каюты, и когда вулканец вышел к нему навстречу, Джим с благодарной улыбкой спросил его:

– Поговорим?


End file.
